When Trust Becomes a Rare Commodity
"When Trust Becomes a Rare Commodity" is the eighth episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. Story Previously on... Survivor Stick’s allies were starting to get on his nerves. He decided to start playing both sides, and since neither side had enough vote to take anybody out on their own, he convinced both sides to blindside Cat. At tribal council, both sides of the game combined forces to blindside Cat, who left the game with an idol in his pocket. Ten are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 27 Dexter and Steve return to camp both upset with the blindside, but neither are exactly sure who the other person that got blindsided with them was because Nick also claims that he voted with them. Day 28 Dohrito wakes up in the morning and is very excited that the blindside went down well. He feels like he is in total control of the whole game. Nick is convinced that the Lorenzo alliance of himself, Dohrito, Numbers, Stick and Brian are going to stick together now that they are five out of the final ten. Now he can see his path to the end as being a very easy one. Similarly, Nico is happy that the blindside went to plan, because now he also has a good chance of winning more challenges. Day 29 Dohrito, Nick and Numbers all agree that the best thing for Lorenzo to do right now is to take out Nico since he’s both a strategic leader of the other alliance and a threat to win lots of challenges. They’re hoping they can rely on the votes of the outsiders like Dexter and Steve even though they blindsided them at the last tribal council. Meanwhile, Nico decides that the best move for his alliance is to take out Nick for basically the same reasons. Nick is a strategic leader of the Lorenzo alliance and also a threat to win immunity challenges. He talks to Abi and Sheff and their plan is to tell Stick and Brian that they’ll take out Nick and to tell Nick, Numbers and Doh that the target is Steve. Brian and Stick finds themselves situated right between these two alliances and they aren’t sure exactly how to proceed from here. Day 30 At the immunity challenge, Stick once again tries to stop anybody from targeting him by deliberately doing badly. This means that Numbers is able to dominate the challenge and wins individual immunity. When they get back to camp, Stick and Brian realize that now they have to make a decision about which way they go. They can either vote with Nico, Abi and Sheff to take out Nick and get into a majority that way or vote with Nick, Numbers and Dohrito to take out Nico and get into a majority that way. Being on the bottom and desperate to change things up, Steve and Dexter realize that they’re the two who were left out of the Cat blindside. They talk to each other and decide they’ll actually have to do something to survive. Steve decides to reach out and talk to Nico about the tribal council vote, and Nico tries to play the situation to his advantage since he told Nick, Numbers and Dohrito to vote for Steve. Nico ends up telling Steve he might vote for Dohrito, but Steve tells Dohrito that Nico’s plan is to vote for him. This makes Dohrito very angry at Nico, because he was under the impression that Nico was targeting Steve. Dohrito tells Steve to vote for Nico. After this Steve talks to Stick and Brian and asks them what the plan is, so they tell that they’re going to side with Nico and the target is Nick, not Dohrito. Next, Dexter tries to get in on the plan. Steve tells him that the plan is to vote out Nick, and Nick tells him that the plan is Nico, so he tries to use this information to his advantage. When he talks to Nico, Nico reaffirms that the plan is to vote for Nick, but does it in a way that gets on Dexter’s nerves. Nico gets nervous with how Dexter is reacting, and he thinks he’s doing a bad job of keeping the blindside secret. In case Nick plays a hidden immunity idol, he thinks about playing his own and voting for Dohrito. Dexter still thinks he can convince Nico not to play his idol, so he tells Nico that the plan is actually to vote for Abi. Dexter goes back to Nick to tell him about his cunning plan and that Stick and Brian are targeting him, but Nick is livid and brings the alliance back together to tell them all to vote for Abi instead of Nico. When Dexter leaves, Nico tells Nick that he’s heard from Dexter that people are voting for Abi, so Nick brings the rest of the alliance back together and tells them to vote for Sheff instead. At tribal council, people on both sides are trying to keep their votes on the down low, but Dexter is volatile and nobody’s sure he can keep their secrets anymore. Dexter ends up being a sole vote for Abi because nobody can trust him with their real plan. Nico gets nervous that Nick will play an idol, so he plays his own hidden immunity idol. This doesn’t end up cancelling any votes against him, but his alliance has the majority anyway. Nick is voted out 5-3-1-1. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Dexter and Stick had the most confessionals this episode with 5. **Sheff, Abi and Numbers had no confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes